The Concluding
by TiPSy111
Summary: Chloe and Derek are trying to come to terms with this new realtionship in the midst of being attaked aswell as meeting new people and witnessing new romances Chloe&Derek Simon&Taryn Jace&Laura Tori
1. What's going on?

**Hellooo, my name is Tayla :D and i am writing this with my amazing cuzzie Lauren (even thou most of the ideas are mine). I love the darkest power series but i thought it was left un-finished, this is set after the Reckoning (which was amazing!) and i felt the need to make it harder for Chloe and Derek to be together (i know i am evil MUHAHHAHA ;) ). I also wanted someone for simon. So i hope you like it sepending on if i have a life this summer i think that i will update at least one a week (maybe more) since i hate when writers stop for like a month and start back up (cause by then i have forgotten what's happened) you xxxx**

**Lauren: Tayla have you forgotten something?**

**Tayla: Uh No?**

**Lauren: *looks at her meanly***

**Tayla: i won't say it! *stops off***

**Lauren: FINE! Me and Tayla don't own the darkest power series!**

***a cry of pain is heard in the distance***

**Lauren: TAYLA IM SOOOO SORRY *runs of in floods of tears***

The Concluding

Chapter One 

Chloe's P.O.V

Were on the run again! And this time there is no safe house. Kit said we're looking for a house somewhere isolated, But that could be anywhere.

It's getting kinda weird between me and Derek, as he doesn't sit with me in a car, he won't eat with me at dinner and its like he is having second thoughts on whether he wants to be with me or not. Oh GOD i hope he still wants me, I like him so much. If this was movie, i would have pulled him away by now and asked him what his problem was. Which would result in us kissing-a lot but, of course this is not a movie (although my life has enough drama in it to be so) and i am Chloe a shy necromancer in her first real relationship and i don't want to mess it up.

Me, Tori, Simon, Derek, Aunt Lauren and kit are all in the car and i can't even see where we are i mean it's soooo dark outside and the headlights of the car only go a little way in front, and what it looks like is a very big forest.

"Ah hell!" I muttered quietly. Derek looked at me with a weird intensity. I looked away from his gaze quickly and turned it to Simon who had turned to look at me from the row in front.

"What's up?" Simon asked me. I was glad we got over the whole awkward faze between us, since me and Derek had got together (or so i thought) he had been just what i wanted him to be, my best friend. Even Tori and me were becoming very close, the death of her mother had made her very vulnerable and she needed someone. Not to talk to-Tori doesn't talk about her problems but to just hang out with her and include her.

"Nothing" i answered. It wasn't nothing, we were entering a forest, an definite hot-spot for dead bodies and i wasn't in the mood for accidently raising some poor murdered spirit. The problem was i was tired and this forest seemed to go on forever and i could fall asleep any moment-not good.

You wouldn't expect a service station to be centred in a forest, so of course there was. Everyone apart from me and Derek decided to get out and stretch their legs, plus i wasn't in the mood for coffee. And i decided to climb over the seats to seat next to Derek; He was looking out the window, pretending he didn't notice me. I went to kiss his cheek and he moved away like i was some kind of werewolf repellent.

"FOR GOD SAKES DEREK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HUH? I TRY T KISS YOU, YOU MOVE AWAY! YOU DON'T EVEN SIT WITH ME IN THE CAR? WHATS YOUR PROBLEM WITH FEELINGS? AND SHOWING THEM?" I shouted. He looked at me. That is all he did, he didn't say sorry, he didn't try and make it up to me. He just stared. Like a complete Pratt. He seemed completely surprised at my sudden out-burst "You know what maybe i do want a coffee." I started towards the car door but his husky voice stopped me.

"Chloe?" he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He simply answered and with that I left the car and walked to the star bucks where everyone was topping up on their caffeine intake.

After i had got my espresso Tori came over to me and whispered "thought you'd be making out with wolf-boy?"

"yeah so did i."

"Girl talk in the bathroom now!"Tori ordered. Once we'ed got into the pretty pink bathroom she immediately spun round and asked me what's going on?

I explained everything to her from the dinner table to the car. And then she asked "have you spoke to him about this?"

"Yeah, just now and he just stared at me"

"Well i hate to sa-no i don't this is great we get to make dog-boy jealous"

"And how do i do that, there are no guys around?" i asked

"Kit told me that were on our way to this place where there will be people aka BOYS to make Derek jealous with." She said with a smile.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous? Going to a new place?"

"No its a ex Edison test subject safe camp." She said again smiling. What is it with Tori and all this smiling?

When we got back to the car i made it my mission to completely ignore Derek. Which was harder than it sounded since Derek kept turning round every few minutes to stare at me with his sad puppy dog expression. Thankfully every time i looked back at him with my quizzical look he turned back abruptly. It took us many hours to get to this place and when kit told us that we only had 10 minutes left we were all happy, but then we turned off on to a small mud road deeper into the forest. Suddenly i saw a clearing and kit shouted "were HERRRREEEEEEE!"

The clearing actually turned out to be a bunch of cabins and when i asked aunt Lauren she said it had a spell around it to protect it from unwanted visitors. The cabins were the kind your saw in the film parent trap with lindsy lohan, they were wooden and completely loveable Tori though otherwise as she likes the whole brick thing with the powerful showers and such.

There were about 6 or 7 kids all around our age waiting in a small group with 2 adults a little further forward obviously eager for our arrival. As we unloaded ourselves out of the car Derek grabbed my wrists and pulled me protectively behind him. Tori gave me a look as if to say- what the hell?-So i pulled free from Derek and walked off in front to meet the inhabitants of this place, mainly the boys. When we reached the two adults, one was a woman who had long ginger hair and green eyes, they were a lighter shade than Derek's eyes but they didn't have his depth to them. I mentally kicked myself. I have to stop thinking about Derek if this ignoring thing is going to work. There was also a man greeting us who look about 40 something with a tough of grey in his black hair.

We all piled into a huge lounge area, every one sat down. There was a obvious seat next to Derek but i deliberately walked past it to sit next to the cute blond guy with shaggy hair and blue eyes. As i sat down he said "hey, im Jace"

"Chloe" i replied.

RATE&REVEIW- to me its also as good as sex with Derek ;) ummmm yumyuymyuymyuym-derek *sigh* 

TiPSy111 and Lauren-her account is on the way ;)


	2. All better?

**So yeah since some people reviewed as soon as i put this up i decided to give you the next chappie **** just so you know even thou Chloe and Derek seem to be fine now there will be a "TALK" with him and Chloe in the next chappie so don't think he got let of the hook that easy xxxxxx love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Derek: wait a minute im gunna get in trouble?  
Tayla: yes you ignored Chloe duh!**

**Derek: but that's your fault**

**Tayla: well can't help you now *laughs***

**Chloe: *calls from another room* Derek we need 2 talk**

**Derek: HIDE ME**

**Tayla: only if you say that thing for me...but really quite so i don't hear.**

**Derek: fine *whispers* Tayla does not own the darkest power series**

**Tayla: *shouts* i heard that! CHLOE HES IN HERE!**

The Concluding 

Chapter Two

Derek P.O.V

Calm down, deep breath, 1 2 3. Okay its no big deal, nothing's happening, nothing is going to happen. _You're kidding right, look at them they couldn't sit any closer if there life depended on it, he's going to take her from us. _No he's not since she's not actually ours anymore considering she hates me now. The wolf inside me was still trying to get me mad enough to go over there and force Chloe back over her with me but, i couldn't do that. I had been ignoring her for the past 2 days trying to make our relationship slow down. She's too young to be tied down like we would be. We will be mates but when she's a little older and doesn't fell forced or trapped.

Until then i would just have to relax, but when i looked at Jace again i was just as angry as before. Breath in and out and in and out, breath slow count from one to ten with my eyes closed-i started humming that ridiculously annoying song until i realised i was getting strange looks. I forced my attention away from Chloe and onto the large room we were sitting in.

The room was very large. The walls were once white but were now a distinct grey with patches of mud and food on the walls. The floor was wooden with mismatched carpets that were colours of the rainbow and looked like they were new only today. In the corner the television stood, i had expected it to be an old black and white one, but instead it was a flat screen plasma that must have been 40inchs, with an Xbox 360, play station 3 and a WII. And the Furniture was all very big and comfy looking. The living room happened to be a very homely place and it was a bonus because i was not expecting it to be, I thought it would like a prison.

We were showed around by the kids and that boy Jace was walking along side MY Chloe and she was all giggles and flirty remarks! God that boy is pushing all the wrong buttons.

They had showed us into the inside swimming pool area, which was a place i would be spending a lot of time. I was being sent images of Chloe in a bikini by the wolf when the man with black hair came in and ushered us all in to the "rec room" which is apparently what we were calling the lounge.

When we were all in and seated again we started introductions.

"My name is Max and i am the finder of this camp, im a Demi-Demon of love" he sighed "and im not gay oh and im 42"

"Im Nicola and im Max's second in Command and a Witch" 

Next was a young dark haired boy "Hi, Im Paul and im a Demi-demon of water, and that's all i have to say. So yeahh that's it."

Next is a very slutty dressed girl with blond hair huge boobs said "Hi, im Rori and im 18" in a very seductive tone,"Im a Were-panther and i like werewolves." Looking straight at me. I heard a small but fierce growl from Chloe in the corner. Who seemed surprised of her sudden outburst and quickly apologised?_ Finally a reaction._ Shut up.

A dark skinned girl was speaking "hello, Im Lola and im a demi-demon of water, and im 16."

Next to speak up was a dusty blond haired girl who seemed to be shy," My names Aurialia and im a banshee and that means that i can sense when people are going to die." She said this with a small smile

"Hey im Coleby and im a demi-demon of obsession and im 17."

"What's a demi-demon of obsession?" Chloe asked.

"Well, let me show you." And with that he asked Jace to stand up and looked at Chloe and whispered something. Next thing i knew Jace was staring at Chloe, in an...obsessive way.

"You know Chloe you have really pretty eyes. Chloe you have pretty hair, can i play with it?" Jace asked, Chloe looked over at me helplessly as though she wanted me to interfere. I couldn't deny Chloe any help. I reached over for Chloe and took her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, tightly

Chloe's P.O. V

Next thing i knew i was on Derek's lap, when he had been pulling away from me that very same day. What's going on? Maybe Tori was right. I looked over at tori and saw her looking at me with a smile that said "im always right." I was rigidly sitting on Derek's lap as i was still expecting him to pull away. He then put his face in the crook of my neck and started nuzzling it. What the hell? Im so confused, i sighed happily- what a least he was back to us being boyfriend and girlfriend. The other part of me was thinking "we need to talk" over and over again. So i whispered this to Derek and he nodded in my neck.

The introductions continued...

"hi im Paul" said a burly 17-ish year old " and i am a were-wolf" Derek snapped up immediately and looked at Paul, they both looked at each other territorial for a few moments then Derek continued hugging up to me again. He was now leaving little chaste kisses in my neck and i was trying my hardest not to moan and tried to keep my breathing normal.

"Hey, im Annabeth and im a Necromancer." I smiled at that, but i couldn't really concentrate on anything apart from Derek and the kisses he was giving me. Oh GOD im gonna have to move if he keeps this up.

"Derek, do want to start us off?" kit asked him.

"Im Derek, im a were-wolf and Chloe's my Girlfriend." He said looking straight at Jace.

"Chloe's got a boyfriend? Oh no now me and her will never be together. Chloe's really pretty. Chloe, can i play with your hair? She's perfect." Jace said looking at me.

"Do you wanna deal with that?" Derek asked Coleby. And Coleby did.

"Ummm...Chloe weren't you sitting over here? Why did you move?" Jace asked. And Derek growled in my ear.

"Oh i decided to sit with Derek." I simply stated

"More like sitting on Derek." Tori snickered.

"Hi im Chloe and im a necromancer." I didn't, Couldn't say anything else. Derek is on my mind and he is the only thing on it. Derek laughed, a low, quite grumble that only i could hear.

"Im tori, and im a witch and IM Chloe's best friend." She said looking straight a Simon.

"hi im Simon, im Kits son, Derek's brother, Tori's brother and Chloe's best friend" looking at Tori.

"Uh no im her best friend, your guy!"

"Sexist!"

Wow i really am loved. I was giggling at their little sibling argument when Derek put his lips up against my ear." I believe im your best friend, but i won't say anything as they will get even more upset." I turned to face him and he kissed my nose.

"Love-birds, i know you haven't been kissing for 2 days until now but seriously listen!" Tori scolded. I went bright red but Derek just ignored her and went back to nuzzling my neck while kit and aunt Lauren introduced themselves. When they were done Max asked wether or not that was everyone.

"umm, i don't know i can't remember the past 5 minutes" when max motioned for him to continue he said " im Jace, im 17 and a shaman" he smiled at me and added " and i hope Coleby drops dead, sorry about earlier Chloe." I smiled back and Derek eyed him

Wow we really need to talk.

I LOVE YOU so review xxx

TiPSy111 and Lauren


	3. Wow intense much?

Helloo my beautiful people, hope you like xxx

I own nothing apart from my new characters OH AND THE STORY IM WRITEING hahahahahaha xxxxx

The Concluding

Chapter Three

Chloe's P.O.V

"Chloe?" tori asked, she had been talking about how hot Coleby was for about 45 minutes now and i had zoned out thinking about what i was going to say to Derek in 10 minutes, After the introductions we had been shown to our cabins. I was rooming with Tori.

The Cabin was quite how you would expect it to be, not like the overly modern rec-room. The cabin had pale wooden walls and flooring with two single beds and nightstands. There was also a bookshelf, a rug and other little things around the room to fill it up. There was no shower in the bathroom only a toilet and a sink, there was a little shower block for the girls and one for the boys. Tori was somewhat disgusted about having to shower together, but i explained there were also little cubicles. "Sorry Tori im just thinking about what im going to say to Derek"

Tori's eyes softened "well, you could just walk up to him and say explain, he should get that you want to know what was going on with him."

"Yeah i guess." I looked at the clock-5 minutes and Derek would be early, so i decided to go now. "See you later Tori".

I opened the door and found Derek leaning up against another cabin. When i reached him he asked me "want to take a walk" he reached for my hand but i ignored it and threw my arms around myself. I had, had time to think since the introductions and in that time i had realised i shouldn't of let Derek of so easily, he had to explain everything and then i would decide what to do. He looked a little hurt by me not taking his hand. Good i thought now you know what it feels like to be rejected. I started walking towards the thinker part of the forest, so we had so privacy.

When i was quite far i turned round to face him and said just how tori had told me to "explain".

"We...i-i...i can't"

"Okay then" i started t walk back to camp, knowing he would stop me.

"Chloe, listen...okay, i didn't want to rush into anything." I was confused; i thought we were moving at a snail's pace in our relationship before he ignored me.

"What?"

"Well, not us as more me, I was moving too fast."

"I don't get it"

"Im trying to explain without scaring you umm... wolves normally only mate with one person and it's the same with me. And basically the animal part of me kinda picked you, and it was unintentional... not that i don't want you it's just i don't want this to feel forced and i don't want you to feel trapped and i would of told you this but i was-"he was rambling now, but that gave me some time to process what he had just said. He was trying to explain that im only ever going to be with him. Shit that big.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know whether i liked this or hated it, but then i looked into him deep green eyes covered with the thickest layer or worry and doubt. So whether i was ready for this now or not, i would figure that out layer. Right now all that mattered was him and the fact that really he had in a way told me he loved me. Not the actual words but still close enough.

I stepped closer to Derek and put my hand round the back of his neck pulling his lips too mine. I could feel him smiling against my lips. He feverishly kissed me now although he had been holding back for years. When we both broke apart for air, he rested his for-head against mine and i whispered "i love you too." He brushed his lips softly over mine, once, twice three times and then broke away from me only to link his figures through mine and lead I back to the camp.

He stopped abruptly just before we reached the cabins and asked "we are together right"

I laughed and snuggled into him, his arms automatically going round my small frame "duh" i said softly.

When i got back to the cabin i was completely blissed out, then i walked in to find Tori and Coleby making out on Tori's bed, they didn't notice me, so i left quickly. I headed towards Derek's cabin and knocked on the door. When Simon opened he gestured for me to come in.

"Hey, tori and Coleby are making out so i decided to give them some privacy"

Simon looked mad "and im gunna take it away from them, god it really is hard work having a slut for a sister"

"She's not a slut she normally doesn't kiss guys until the 3rd date and i think she really likes him."  
"Whatever im gunna go to the rec room see you later"

"Si, its 11:00"

"So, later" i rolled my eyes. When Derek came in the front door in a towel a few moments later, looking surprised i re-explained about Tori and Coleby.

"Oh okay "Derek answered. "So do you wanna sleep in her?"

"Please" i replided. " oh and can i borrow a shirt to sleep in. He chucked me one and we both got changed on opposite sides of the room although im sure i caught him peeking once.

We both got into Derek's bed and he pulled me into his arms, that when i realised he had no shirt on, i slid my hand down his flawless abs. And whispered "wow"

"Chloe if you're going to stay the night, i think it would be a good idea not to stroke me" he said with a chuckle. "But you can still comment on my hotness if you want" wow he seemed pretty happy.

"Ha ha i think i will just sleep" he buried his face in my hair and i buried my face in his chest. "Love you"

"Love you to chlo" and he kissed my forehead and we both drifted off into sleep.

N'awwww i couldn't keep them apart 2 long ahahahah REVIEW!

Thanks to the people who already did it's great to get feedback, even flames if they come (WHICH THAY HAVENT SO FAR YAYAYAYAY) any feedback love you guys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. School?

Hellooooo my lovelys. So i haven't updated in like FOREVER but i was on holiday and have had a life this summer. But heres the next chappie. OH and im sorry chapter 3 was so short, but hopefully this one will make up for it. It's time to bring in Rori and Jace and complicate things muhahahah yes im excited and ready to bring in some serious flirting, sluttyness and JELOUSENESSESSSS- ha don't even think them 2 are wordsss.

Haha you know where it says about killing jace i accidently typed kiss instead of kill at first WOW that would be completly different. LETS MAKE A DISSCLAIMER WITH THAT IDEA.

Simon: noooo.

Tayla: why? Do you have a problem with gays?

Simon: no it's just that im going to go out with that character based on u, what's her name again? And plus you need Jace to like chloe!

Tayla: her names Taryn and your right...i knew there was a reason Taryn liked you.

Simon: I sure i will like Taryn too it's just i have to say something.

Tayla: yes?

Simon: TAYLA/TARYN DONT OWN THE DARKEST POWER SERIES.

Tayla: *stares at Simon* i don't know how i ever thought I..oh...i mean Taryn loved you.

**Chapter 4**

**Chloes P.O.V**

I was woke from a comfortable slumber by a pillow being chucked at my head. Yes, after having a serious intense convocation with my "mate" last night i got pulled back into a childish reality with is my best friend Simon Bae. I sat up immediately and gave him a death glare.

"Hey, if you want to be late go ahead i was just trying to wake you up without getting to close and having Derek come in and think im trying to rape you or something." Simon said.

"why would Derek think that?"

"oh, i don't know maybe his over obsessive wolf crap he has going on with you." When he finished he began the next sentence with a low voiced Derek impression "Simon, look after chloe i going to get a shower if anyone comes near her kill them, oh and kill the annoying blond guy". In his voice he explained "Jace" back into Derek's voice "even if he doesn't come near her Kay."

I laughed and got out of bed and sat next to Simon on his "so what am i going to be late for?"

"School" school we are going to school. NORMALITY! Then Simon ruined it.

"Yeah there's a little school house near the Rec-room" oh right.

"I better go and get dresses then" Simon eyed me in Derek's long T-shirt and smiled.

"i bet Derek would like it if you turned up in that" he suggested. I left but seriously liked Simons idea since he had given in to all this mate stuff he had seemed kinda obsessive but in a good way. I laughed to myself. When i got back to my cabin Tori wasn't there. She must be in the shower. I looked into the mirror and saw that even Derek's 300 meter shirt (im kidding) was a little too short for a dress i added a short pair of shorts on under and a belt to pull up the shirt a bit- so it didn't look like i forgot my trousers. After sorting out my hair and added make up (not as much as the slapper Rori but still quite allot) i left my cabin only to run straight into a very sick looking Tori. I didn't ask what was wrong with her as she legged it as soon as we met. I will have to ask her later.

The school house was pretty big. It had many desk and seating areas but not like a normal class room, more like a place for inderpendent studies. There were also computers and stacks of book shelves. I sat next to Simon who smiled as my outfit. "hey" i polity said to everyone else at the table. We were sitting with Lola and Coleby.

"hey do you know where Tori is?" Cobely asked me which earned him a hard glare from Simon.

"it think she is ill" Coleby sat back just as someone put the lips to my ear.

"Morning, like the shirt" whispered Derek.

I turned my face to his "thanks it's my boyfriends" i joked.

He lightly kissed me and then took the seat next to me and started to fiddle with a lose strand of my hair. Nicola came in and everyone shut up.

"okay" she said to the class "everyone continue with your resurch new people come here." We all did as she said.

"basically we all do research about our super natural abilities in the morning, then we split of into age groups to do basic maths, English and Science, after that you pretty much can choose 3 courses to take independently-well with my help, that seem interesting. The research you do on you, you basically just note down things you think might be helpful.

We all sat at the free computers apart from Derek who was still talking to Nicola.

**Dereks P.O.V**

Every-one had been sent away apart from me, Nicola had said she had to talk to me about something important. "Derek i have been asked to ask you to go to the nursery after school, but thats all i can say" that was confusing, a nursery? They had told us about the young super naturals they had rescued a couple of weeks ago, but i wonder why i was needed to go there. My train of thought was interrupted but Rori.

"Derek, i just wanted to let you know" well i wish you wouldn't i thought i could feel chloes eyes burning into my back. Rori put here hand on my arm, shit i hope chloes not still watching. But of course she was i turned to look at her with an apologetic glance before she turned back round to her computer. "that if chloe finds it hard at your changes and you need someone with a little more" she paused and looked at me knowingly "experience" oh shit please don't let chloe be listening " im always available." I nodded and walked to the seat next to chloe.

I could see that she was upset so i brought up a saved page on were-wolves and there mates.

"if you want her there it's okay" i ignored her and read out a section aloud;

_The only person a were-animal can handle being at his changes is his mate as, she helps him feel human while being an animal and also has the ability to calm him._

"Answer your question?" she smiled and i kissed her head. " will you come to the nursery tonight?"

"Sure why?"  
"Nicola said i had to go" i explained, chloe nodded and i went back to leaning about myself and the girl i was going to love for a hell of a long time.

AND ITS FINISHED...well the chapter anyway ahaha , did i scare anyone ?

I HAVE SOME BEAUTIFUL REVIEWRS BTW I3 YOU ALL.

Rate&Review.


	5. My Baby?

**WELL… let's not lie; my chapters seem to look extremely short even though they are all at least 1000 words not including author notes. But this chapter will be short as it will set me up for the next one: D. Also this is my first Fanfiction chapter since I finally turned 15! I had an amazing birthday btw ahahahah. So I need 2 reply to some of my reviewers so if you have reviewed look for your name:**

**PreppyEmoGirl****: ahahah I'm glad I scared someone and I'm glad you find my story good enough to scare you when I say it's finished. Your review made me chuckle ahahahah. Xxx**

**fireicegirl16****: yeah, but only cause he is fittt assss and hes were-wolves she does specify liking were-wolves in one of the chapters before. Xxx**

**ErinGoBragh4****: N'awwww thankyou xxx**

**THANKS 2: all my other reviewerssss ILOVEYOU! Xxx**

**Also I wanna run some things by you see what you think. Ideas for the story:**

**-Tori pregnant?**

**- Chloe and Derek M rated scene?**

**-EVIL PEOPLE pick from: Liam and friends, Edison group (another branch of the company from far away ahah) or the pack (who if chosen will end up good yes?)**

**-JaceXChloe FORSED kiss (by jace=Derek not too happy)**

**-a funny truth and dare scene.**

**-any other ideas?**

**CABELS WILL BE THE END FIGHT SO DON'T SAY THEM FOR THE EVIL PERSON.**

Chappie 5

Chloe's P.O.V

We and Derek walked into the small cabin nursery hand in and hand. As soon as I walked in my eyes locked onto a tiny beautiful new-born baby with jet black hair and green eyes who was sleeping silently in a crib. I went over to the child, surprised but also amazed at the pull I was feeling to him. I couldn't take my eyes from his face. Derek followed me and also looked at the baby with awe.

"who is he" I asked, Derek seemed to be in shock for some unknown reason.

The adult in charge of taking care of the baby super naturals was short but slim, she had blond hair and baby blue eyes which was a little ironic to say the least. She spoke with a clam soprano voice "this is Freddie he's 2 weeks old and also…umm okay I don't know how to say this but..." she took a deep breath " he's Derek's nephew and Derek is also his well…he he wants to be he is next in line to be his parental guardian." Me and Derek didn't say anything, I don't this Derek could say anything.

The lady continued with her story "Freddies dad, dereks brother he…well he was with the Edison group, a test subject but in a different lab. He escaped with his girl-friend when he was…well about your age, he then lived peacefully for around 5 or so years. This was until the Edison group showed up…and….well...i guess you can guess the rest of the story." She looked at her feet remorsefully and turned away to attend to the other babies.

I turned to Derek, still in shock he said nothing, so instead I focused on the big green eyes staring up at me from the crib. "Hello baby" I cooed while lifting him up, he placed his head on my shoulder. I didn't really know where my place was in all of this. If Derek was going to be the father figure did that make me as the mate the mother figure? This is something I would have to ask about but maybe when it's all settled in. until I could talk to Derek I decided to sit in the huge rocking chair and play with my baby. MY? Did I just think my baby? The pull I felt eelier was now stronger than ever. And I also felt as though my attention should be undividedly focused him.

Then I realized that, no matter what my role is to play to me Freddie is now my responsibility to share with Derek, my nephew to share with Derek, my baby to share with Derek.

**Derek's P.O.V**

I watched my mate rock our baby to sleep. This child that I had met not moments before was now a permanent member of my pack. When I first saw him I knew he was ours, how could he not e? I felt the pull from him and the immediate protective nature to him not to mention he looked like me. When a pup is left parent-less, the pup and the next family member he sees automatically become joined with a strong…well the only way to describe it was a parent-son bond.

I couldn't leave him.

He had to come with us.

Chloe wouldn't let anyone touch him well apart from me.

He's ours.

566 words :P

Loveyou xxx


	6. How long was i showering?

**WAYHEEYYY hello people…..I could just give u a load of reasons why I did not update in ages but that takes toooooo long so I'm just going 2 say SOZ BABES! Here is the next chapter :D xxxxx**

**The concluding**

**Chapter Six**

Chloes P.O.V

I was staring at Derek and Freddie. I can't explain why I felt so obsessed with this baby I have known for 30 minuets but Derek could.

As soon as Freddie was asleep in Derek's single bed I sat next to him on the edge of Simon's bed, while he explained that because Freddie lost his parents he automatically became bonded to us as soon as he saw us.

"So that makes me his…mum?" I asked, not wanting to over step his boundaries. He turned to look at me.

"Well, that depends…do you" e was interrupted by Simon walking through the door. This will be a fun explanation…NOT!

Simon's eyes went straight to the new born in Derek's bed "what the?...how long was I in the shower for?" we sat Simon down and again explained everything to him. "well shit!"

"Simon I kno" Derek started to argue.

"I have to share a room with Tori?" I laughed, that's the part he decided to question.

"Yeah sorry si" I said he frowned

"Yeah yeah sure, well I'm going to go, bye" he looked over my head (not so hard considering I'm like one mm tall "bye nephew?" he looked at Derek for conformation which Derek nodded to.

When he left Derek put together the two single beds. "Should we leave him in the bed or move him to a crib?" he asked.

"I thought young were-wolves like to sleep with there umm….parental figures?"

"They do but if you don't" I cut him short by lightly kissing his lips and pulling him towards the newly formed double bed. We cuddled in close both of us either side of Freddie. "are you sure you okay with this?" he said still nervous.

"Derek I'm sure about you…and anything else that happens…well apart form bad things, which this isn't..i mean infact this is" Derek laughed at my confusion.

"go to sleep Chloe" 

And I did with the two most important people in my life.

NEXT MORNING

"CHLOE YOU GET OUT HERE NOW!" Aunt Lauren screamed from outside the cabin.

Well this will be fun…

349 words-yeah I know really shit x

**Okay short chapter but I didn't enjoy writing it so I had to just get done but the other one will be up 2moro loveyou all. xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Too far?

**2 ****in one day **** are you happy?**

**Tayla: *singing to herself***

**Derek: hey your really good!**

**Tayla: really?**

**Derek: yeah and your pretty and smart and-**

**Tayla: hey are you just saying this so I write u and chloe and M scene.**

**Derek: nononono no no no no n o no n noooooooooooo I promise I really mean it.**

**Tayla: prove it!**

**Derek: Tayla does not own DP but she is amazing enough to!**

**Tayla: *smiles* okayyyyy…**

The Concluding

Chapter Seven

1 week later.

Chloe P.O.V

Freddie is screaming.

Derek is not back yet.

I need to sleep.

When he finally gets in he takes Freddie from me and he immediately stops crying. Derek kisses my head as a hello.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"It's my natural ability to calm people" I snorted and then yawned. "Dads going to have Freddie tonight because you need fun and sleep okay?"

I was about to protest when I yawned again, okay maybe he was right. He put told me to get into bed while he took Freddie to Kit's. I frowned, kits cabin was next to Laurens, who still hadn't spoken to me since our argument over me taking care of Freddie. She said I was too young and that he wasn't my responsibility. I tried to explain that Freddie was Derek's brother and my brother not our child but she wouldn't listen. It was a lie anyway of course Freddie was way more like a son.

When I woke up from my nap I found Derek laying next to me still asleep. I checked the clock it was only 5 O'clock. I needed to wake up Derek since we are all going to Tori's/Simon's cabin at 5:30.

I thought of the best way to wake him up. In my experience it was by kissing. We haven't had time for that sort of stuff since Freddie but, here we are with 30 minuets to spare and without Freddie.

I pressed my lips to his and started to kiss him, he kissed me back although I could tell he was still asleep so the kissing back must just be a normal reaction to someone kissing you. After a few seconds he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, my hands were now in his hair and we were kissing furiously.

Derek rolled and pulled me on top of him and I put both of my legs on either side of him. I sat up for air and tried to get into a more comfortable position, which accidently caused me to grind against him. This is when I realised he was pretty hard, he groaned and grabbed my hips pushing my further on to him which caused me to moan…and not quietly. We went back to kissing as well as Derek pulling against him. I pulled of his shirt and just as he was pulling of mine, he rolled me off of him.

He calmed down his breathing and turned to look at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked my breathing still ragged.

"Because that was already too far."

"What? ...Derek we are mates it going to happen sometime" I put my hands on his chest and slid them up to his neck. he caught my hands.

"But not yet okay? We already kind of have a kid and we don't need any more…yet" he smiled.

"Yet?" Derek went red; I laughed and stroked his cheek. "Don't be embarrassed, I like that you think about our future" I smiled.

Good and yes yet."

"So babies just no more now?"

"Exactly"

"Cant we just practise making them, so were extra good when we want to make them"

He laughed, "No because we have to go to Tori's now"

"And Simon's" I added

At Tori and Simon's Cabin

Derek's P.O.V

"Truth and Dare" I asked.

"Yes" Tori replied without looking at me. "right first ummmm…Simon, do you still like Chloe?" I looked at Simon, PLEASE SAY NO…. I don't want to kill you.

"no" Simon said looking Tori in the eye.

"Right, now Simon you ask someone." They shared a smile.

"Derek, how far have you and Chloe gone" I smirked.

"I wanted a dare"

"Bu" 

"Dare"

"Derek…." 

"I said dare"

"Fine" he looked at Tori…shit I so walked into this "I dare you to ask dad for condoms."

**Don't worry more of the dare scene to come **** just wanted to give you a taster. **

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME and feel free to advertise your own ff on my reviews.**

**Thanks for answering my questions now I want you to review wit some truths or dares I could use…not just chelerk ones **

**MUCH LOVE MY PEOPLE XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
